


Too Many White Lies and White Lines

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fucked up!Harry, M/M, Really happy ending and it might be continued idk, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage drug and alcohol use, alcohol use, i mean harry's 20 so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party never stopped when your mommy was long gone and your daddy just didn't love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many White Lies and White Lines

The party never stopped when your mommy was long gone and your daddy just didn't love you.

Oscorp practically ran itself, Harry quickly realized. His days were spent wasting the education he actually managed to retain from his years of i ~~ntense partying and dirty sex~~ boarding school. If Harry really thought on it, life in New York was the same as life in England with a bit more freedom. There was alcohol all around, drugs all over, pretty faces with prettier bodies that would do anything to say they had once had a taste of Harry Osborn... It was the same.   
  


Harry had his life down to a twisted art. The morning-if it could be called such a term at about noon- began with a drink on the top of the Oscorp building. The view was, well... It lost its charm after the millionth time of seeing it. Nonetheless, it's easily the best view in town and Harry had to make sure that everyone could see just how much he thought so. Downing his glass of whatever he had filled it with, Harry stared out at the city.  He could run it all. He could take out Stark and everyone else. He could rule New York with Peter by his side...

Or, was that just the liquor talking?

No matter.

He sighed as he went back into the building, rolling his eyes. Why were the maids... all over the place? Was it too much to ask for perfection without having to see the process required to obtain it? Harry didn't think so. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Harry sent a quick text to actual lap dog Peter Stark-Parker. Peter was his favorite plaything of the moment (because Harry refused to acknowledge the fact that he had  _actual feelings_ for the boy). He always came when called, always seemed to keep Harry entertained... Peter was the example. 

It would take about ten minutes. He had time.

He strolled off to his bathroom to take a quick shower, thinking about all of the things he had going on. He needed to get a new car to match the season's  _it color,_ Peter needed a new Rolex, he needed a new supply of his current drug of choice... Oh, the things he had to do. There was a meeting scheduled for the next day, but that could be thought about later on. Perhaps he would take Peter along with him, tug him under the desk... There was a thought. 

After toweling himself off and getting dressed in something that managed to make casual look like pure sex, one of Harry's assistants approached him. 

"Sir, Mr. Stark-Parker is here."

"Bring him in."

A moment or so later, actual tree Peter Parker was exiting the elevator and stepping out onto the main Osborn floor. Harry smirked, a drink in one hand. When had he picked that up? 

"Peter Parker."

"Harry Osborn."

It was their standard greeting. It was different from the usual  _bed, now_ that Harry's guests were usually given. That didn't make Peter special, did it?  No matter. Harry wound an arm around Peter's waist when they met up in the middle of the room. It was too easy, this thing he had going on with poor Peter. Peter had feelings for his best friend, that much was certain. Harry knew that the boy would do whatever it took just to spend more time together. This was more than a little immoral. No matter. Tugging the boy over to the couch, Harry downed the rest of his drink. He set the now empty glass down, shoving Peter down. He placed a knee in between Peter's legs, that same damn smirk in place.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Harry purred, running the back of his hand over Peter's cheek. Next thing either of them knew, they were practically having clothed sex in the living room. The maids that really didn't know when to  _leave_ just kept to their work. Maybe it was just that there wasn't anyone around to care about Harry's behavior. Peter cared, of course, but Peter was helping with this particular bit of bad behavior. There wasn't anyone else to care.

Maybe what Harry really needed was something real with someone real. Peter was real- as real a person as he or anyone else would  ever hope to find. On some level, he knew he already loved his best friend, but... Maybe it was time to act on it. Who knew?

 

Once Peter was gone, Harry went back up to the roof. Drug in hand, he took it as stared over the edge. He'd been tossing the idea of just jumping back and forth in his mind for quite some time. It would be quite the shock, wouldn't it? Quite the scandal. What was he leaving behind? Money? He'd used plenty. Oscorp? It was just the reason why his father never paid him any attention. Peter?

Peter could find someone better.

Without another thought, Harry climbed up on the ledge. This was it. He was going to do it. He would finally do it, and wasn't that just he last laugh to end all last laughs? Closing his eyes, Harry-

-was pulled back.

"Harry."

Oh. Peter. Why was he back? That was certainly odd.

"You're not doing that. I came back 'cause I left my phone, and then fucking Felicia tells me that you're on the roof, and you  _know_ I can't stand her, and now... Harry." Peter wrapped his arms around Harry's frame, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

It was in that moment that Harry knew what he was looking for and what he already had.

Real love.

 


End file.
